Secuestro sorpresa
by M17811A
Summary: Beckett ultima los detalles de la boda, pero algo dará la vuelta a su historia. Continuación de "Dulce sueños".


Ya nada era igual, desde aquel día todo había cambiado. Habían pasado cinco meses desde los encuentros furtivos de Kate y Alexis. La boda estaba a una semana, y la tensión entre ellas iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Ya fuera de amor apasionado o de odio, pero algo iba a ocurrir entre las dos mujeres.  
Era primavera, las flores empezaban a abrirse, y ya se podía salir a la calle sin necesidad de abrigo. Una nerviosa novia,Kate, ultimaba los detalles de la boda. Y en ese momento sonó su móvil.  
-Kate, llevas meses evitandome, necesito hablar contigo, es urgente, estoy en problemas.-desde el otro lado se escuchaba a una alexis temblorosa, con miedo.  
-Alexis,¿qué ha pasado?¿Dónde voy?-dijo Beckett asustada.  
Al otro lado de la linea se escuchó un disparo.  
-¡ALEXIS CONTESTAME!-gritaba Beckett al teléfono. Pero no pudo hacer nada, habían colgado.  
Kate se apresuró a dejar todas las cosas en casa y fue corriendo a la comisaria.  
-Espo, Alexis está en peligro, tenemos que ayudarle. No sé donde está, no sé con quien está. Pero quien quiera que sea ese cabrón va a hacer daño y mucho.  
-A ver Kate, relajate y dime como ha pasado todo.-dijo Espo a Kate,intentando tranquilizarla.  
-Estaba.. Estaba comprando las últimas cosas para la boda y recibí una llamada, era Alexis, me dijo que me necesitaba y después...-Beckett se echó a llorar- después solo se oyó un disparo y colgaron.  
-Vale Kate, tranquilizate por favor. Vamos a intentar localizar la llamada y así sabremos por donde empezar.  
Minutos después, Espo, concentrado frente al ordenador.  
-Kate ven aquí, hay algo que quiero enseñarte.-ella se acercó.  
-¿Enconteaste algo?  
-Mucho más que eso, es un piso al este de New York, está bastante alejado pero podemos echar un vistazo.  
-No Espo, tu no irás a ningún lado. Tienes que quedarte con Castle para que no sospeche.  
Ya era de noche, Kate cogió su pistola y se montó en el coche. Su móvil sonaba.  
-Nos has encontrado-dijo una voz desconocida en el móvil- espero que vengas sola, si no, la mataremos.  
Kate pisó a fondo el acelerador y empezó a llorar.  
-Todo esto es por mi culpa.-susurraba entre sollozos.  
Se bajó del coche y ahí estaba. Era un zona poco conocida, daba bastante miedo. Coches abandonados,casas destrozadas... Y un piso demasiado extravagante para aquel barrio. Sacó la pistola y llamó a la puerta, pero estaba abierta. Despacio, se aseguraba de que no hubiera nadie y cada vez iba adentrandose más.  
-¡¿Alexis?!Estoy aquí, he venido sola.  
De pronto, alguien le tiro la pistola y le agarró las manos. Estaba todo demasiado oscuro y ella muy confusa. Intentaba escaparse pero ya le habían puesto unas pistolas y vendado los ojos.  
-Seas quien seas, no tiene ninguna gracia.  
En ese instante, Kate notaba una respiración cerca de su cuello, y un escalofrío de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo.  
-Sabía que vendrías, Kate. Tan sexy como me gustas.  
Esa voz le resultaba familiar...¡Era Alexis! Se encendieron las luces y le retiró a Beckett la venda de los ojos. Y allí estaba Alexis, perfectamente viva, intacta. Llevaba un conjunto de lencería negro, con algunos detalles de encaje rojos. Kate se quedó fascinada y Alexis lo notó. Se acercó y se sentó frente a ella. Empezó a desabrochar lentamente los botones de la camisa de Kate y de pronto paró, necesitaba hacer otra cosa. Alexis se levantó frente a Kate, casi a centímetros, y empezó a desprenderse de su lencería. Volvió a sentarse pero esta vez más ardiente. Suavemente llevó su mano hasta sus pechos, los acariciaba despacio, mientras fijaba su mirada en Kate. Bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a su cintura, y más abajo, empezó a maaturbarse. No paraba de mirar a Kate, pero seguía tocandose frente a ella, que estaba atada. Llegó al final y Kate no paraba de morderse el labio. Alexis se levantó y le soltó las manos. Casi sin pider reaccionar, Beckett había tirado a Alexis al suelo y le estaba tocando y besando rápidamente. Alexia gritaba, gemía, marcaba la espalda de Kate con sus uñas. Beckett se desnudó y dio media vuelta. Antes estaban boca con boca, ahora, cada un tenía en sus manos lo que más deseaba de la otra. Mientras que una empezaba con un par de dedos, la otra se notaba hambrienta. Pero terminaron con su lujuría, y Kate necesitaba preguntar.  
-Ahora explicame, ¿a que vino todo este "secuestro"?  
-Pronto lo sabrás.


End file.
